Tribe Dissolve
A Tribe Dissolve occurs when one or two tribes are dissolved before the merge and either its members are absorbed into the other tribes, or the remaining castaways shuffled into the remaining tribes. It is a special variant of the Tribe Switch. Survivor: Panama The first tribe dissolve was during Survivor: Panama. The 32 castaways were originally split into 4 tribes of 8. After 6 Tribal Councils, 26 castaways remained. On Day 8, Bayoneta and Viveros were dissolved, meaning the remaining castaways switched into La Mina and Casaya, each having 13 members. Survivor: Philippines During Survivor: Philippines, the castaways were originally split into 3 tribes of 8. After 6 Tribal Councils, only 18 remained. On Day 12, Matsing was dissolved, meaning the remaining castaways were split into Kalabaw and Tandang, each having 9 members. Survivor: Cook Islands Survivor: Cook Islands had the 20 castaways originally split into 4 tribes of 5. With only 16 castaways remaining on Day 12, Hiki and Puka were dissolved. This meant that the remaining castaways were split into Aitu and Raro, each having 8 members. Survivor: Cagayan The central twist of Survivor: Cagayan was Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty, where 21 castaways were split into 3 tribes of 7. After 5 Tribal Councils, only 16 remained. On Day 15, Luzon was dissolved and the castaways were split into 2 tribes of 8. This meant the Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist was disbanded. Survivor: Fiji The 24 castaways of Survivor: Fiji were originally split into 4 tribes based on their past performance: winners, pre-mergers, jurors and finalists. After 6 Tribal Councils, 18 castaways remained. On Day 12, the remaining castaways were split into the Pagong and Burra tribes, each with 9 members. The Kabayo and Kuneho tribes were dissolved and the twist was disbanded officially. Survivor: All Stars The All Star castaway were originally split into 3 tribes of 8. After 5 Tribal Councils and one quit, the remaining 18 castaways were split into the three tribes via a tribe switch. Once there was 14 castaways, they were split into Mogo Mogo and Chapera, each with 7 members with the Saboga tribe being dissolved. Survivor: Thailand The castaways of Survivor: Thailand were originally split into 5 tribes of 4 based on their horoscope. After 5 Tribal Councils, Katniss returned in a one-time Redemption Island duel. For winning, she formed her own tribe of 8 members, Hying Saw, while the remaining castaways were apart of Ta Chang. This meant that the horoscope twist was officially disbanded. Survivor: Worlds Apart During the beginning of Survivor: Worlds Apart, the castaways were originally split into 3 tribes of 8. After 4 Tribal Councils, the remaining 14 were split into Escameca and Nagarote eahc with 7 members. This meant that Masaya was officially dissolved. Survivor: Cambodia The 22 castaways were originally split into 2 tribes of 11 at the beginning of Survivor: Cambodia. Once 18 castaways remained, they were expanded into Angkor , Ta Keo and Bayon, each having 6 members. On Day 15, Ta Keo was dissolved and the remaining castaways were split into the Angkor and Bayon tribes, each having 7 and 8 members respectively. Survivor: India At the beginning of the game, the 30 castaways were split based on the order of the season they won. These include Brahma (winners of seasons 1-10), Vishnu (winners of seasons 11-20) and Shiva (winners of season 21-30). On Day 10, the remaining winners were split into Vishnu and Shiva, each with 11 members, with Brahma officially dissolved. Survivor: Argentina The original tribe division was based on race. The four original tribes included Trelew (Caucasian), Bariloche (Hispanic), Viedma (Asian) and Rawson (African). On Day 10, the racial division of tribes ended. This meant that the Bariloche tribe was dissolved and the remaining 15 castaways were switched into the new Trelew, Viedma and Rawson tribes. Survivor: Kaôh Rōng The eighteen castaways of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng were originally split into three tribes of six. On Day 12, the remaining fourteen castaways were switched into Gondol and Chan Loh, each with seven members. The To Tang tribe was dissolved. Trivia *Yellow and green tribes have the most occurences of being dissolved, with 5 different tribes of each colour dissolving. *The current record for the earliest tribe dissolve is during Survivor: Panama, with the Bayoneta and Viveros tribes dissolving on Day 8. *Survivor: All Stars holds the record for the latest tribe dissolve, on Day 21. *The record for the most tribes dissolving at a single time is during Survivor: Thailand, where 3 different tribes dissolved. Category:Gameplay